Mai's Dream
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: Mai has a wacked out dream.....falls in love with Joey. I suck at summaries but please R&R Thanks


MAI'S DREAM

_She tiptoed softly across the hall, her bare feet making no sound as she crossed the expanse, her warmth absorbing the cold from the stones she crossed.Why are you here? Pausing for an instant second she frowned,t hen shook her head to clear the doubt. She resumed her silent vigil and as she proceeded forward she knew that, at the end of the hall was what she'd been waiting for. As she approached the door a nameless terror filled her heart and she was afraid. Her hand started to tremble as she reached out for the doorknob. The stakes are too high she thought and then as quickly as it had arrived it slipped away again leaving her even more confused. Everything seemed to have frozen, the entire world was silent. Her breathing quickened and she twisted the doorknob to open the door. _

Mai awoke in bed sweating, the sheets tangled around her lithe body. She switched on her light and frowned. She had been having a dream about.....it was slipping away from her again. Something about a door.... She got up and fetched herself a glass of water from the kitchen, before going back to bed. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was 1:13am. She'd been awaking every night at the exact same time for a week and it was seriously starting to piss her off. All these late nights were ruining her beauty rest and dark bags and drawn skin were a big no no in her world...and to top it off she always woke-up in the morning feeling awful. Scowling into the night she switched her light off and lay back down, trying to clear her mind and calm her thoughts again. If she could only recall the details maybe she could figure out why she was having the same dream time and again. She lay in the twilight for a long while staring at her clock before sleep pulled her back down.

At 06:30 her alarm went off and Mai groaned as she awoke to the shrill grating sound. " Great" she mumbled before hitting the snooze button and trying to grab afew more seconds under the warm covers. She had just started to drift off again when the harsh sound shattered the relative silence once more. She sat up before hitting the off button on her alarm clock and stretched lazily. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 6:45 Shivering slightly she got up and grabbed her maroon dressing gown before going to the kitchen and putting on the kettle for her morning cup of coffee. Ever since these late nights had been taking their toll on her, she'd been relying on coffee more and more. Yawning she walked to the window and opened the curtain to be greeted by a mist covered street. " This day just keeps getting better and better.". Sighing loudly she went to take a shower and smiled as the warm water flowed over her skin. This was more like it. The warmth banished the lingering cold and she wanted to stay in their forever. Sighing soflty to herself, Mai dried and dressed. Fluffing her hair in the mirror Mai winked. Still gorgeous. Put on a touch of mascara and lip gloss and then she was ready to set out....after all they only enhanced her already perfect beauty.

This had better be worth her while, getting up early to have to work....still, it would be nice to see Joey again. Getting a part time job at Mr Motou's game shop wasnt her smartest move but at least she had an excuse to hang out with Yugi's group. _Strange, _thought Mai, _ I've never been one to want to hang out with a group, but still...you gotta admit theres something about them. _ Smirking, she let herself out the apartment and swinging her hips she set off winking flirtatiously at a cute guy who promptly walked into a lamp pole from staring at her when he should have been watching his path. What a loser...and he reminded her of Joey. Stupid jerk. He never walked into lamp poles when she was around, let alone showed any sign that he thought she was attractive. Baka must be blind. Well he'd pay attention to her now. Pulling her top lower she smiled as a guy driving a car crashed into a wall. Worked every time. Continuing to sashay up the road she held her head high.

You like? Yes no? Please R&R and I'll get back to you cos I really want feedback on this. Im hoping to turn this into a saga of sorts. Right well R&R.


End file.
